My dreams come true or not
by Angeli Snowflake
Summary: Si pensabas que solo eran cuentos para niños, te equivocas. Esta es la historia de una chica que su vida da un giro inesperado al encontrarse en un lugar que siempre soñó acompañada de quienes siempre quiso conocer. Pero no todo sera mágico para ella, en cuanto sepan que una humana común llega a Disney, llamara la atención atrayendo a personajes inesperados. Primer fanfic. (OC)
1. Sinopsis

**Hola! Bueno esto es apenas el comienzo, lo estaré publicando lo mas rápido que pueda, así que no se preocupen.**

* * *

Sinopsis

Te preguntare algo:

¿Qué podrías esperar de tu vida después de que te han gritado a tus espaldas de que todo lo que quieres y te importa es tan solo una estúpida obsesión infantil? Y lo peor de todo, ¿y si tienen la razón? ¿Y si tal vez solo debes pensar en las otras tonterías de las adolescentes de ahora: maquillaje, los chismes y problemas de personas ajenas y lo peor de todo, el amor? Parecería que soy un tanto dramática, como lo estaría cualquier adolescente de 15 años, pero no lo soy y ni siquiera quisiera serlo. Esto no es una historia romántica, ni quiero que lo parezca, porque en serio es el peor tema que podrían ponerme para comenzar una conversación al que apenas quisiera estar involucrada.

Esto es solo una historia distinta… o tal vez es solo esta vida…

Mi nombre es Elissebeth Morgan, pero desde los 8 años me he acostumbrado a que me llamen Elisse. Solo Elisse. Si bien les parecería correcto les contare más sobre mí sin parecer que todo gire en torno a mi vida.

Creo que dejare las presentaciones a un lado y continuare donde me quede… O mejor dicho, les contare donde comenzó todo.


	2. Details at night

**Disclaimer: Disney no me pertenece pero la historia si. Saludos y disfruten (Dejen reviews please, sugerencias o comentarios).**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno.**

**Details at night.**

"_Hay diferentes tipos de amor verdadero. Uno de ellos son las almas gemelas._

_La mayoría de las personas dirían que el alma gemela de cada quien existe en alguna parte, y he oído que para reconocer al alma gemela se pude saber por el brillo en los ojos, otros por la paz y emoción que se siente al conocer a una persona determinada."_

* * *

Siempre había creído que la paciencia era uno de mis cualidades más conocidas, y tenía suerte de que lo fuera. Tal vez era porque tenía rato observando la luna, como si estuviera esperando a que me concediera sus secretos más íntimos conmigo. Keyla Thompson, mi mejor amiga y vecina desde que éramos pequeñas dice creer que soy descendiente de algún escritor o filosofo loco en la manera más amable que pudiera oírse. Sé que no lo me lo dice en manera de verse que me deteste, pero sé porque piensa eso de mi, y no la culpo por tener a una amiga que no logra superar sus… intereses después de ya varios años de conocerme.

Es la única persona en este lugar que logra entenderme, o al menos fingir que no le molesta que le hable de mis "fandoms".

Si soy sincera nunca he visto que sean de algo del porque la gente piense que sea rara o diferente si se puede decir. Pero por algunas razones prefiero a los personajes de mis películas y cuentos que las personas normales de por aquí. Y claro también a Keyla.

Entorne la mirada de la ventana y vi la expresión de Keyla mientras leía, recordando que la había dejado leer desde ya vario rato. Se encontraba sentada a orillas de su cama mientras que yo ocupaba un lugar en su cómoda silla junto a la ventana.

Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Era la mirada que usaba cuando intentaba enfocarse en algo, aunque era ya obvio que no iba hacer que cambiara de idea. Sus ojos grises parecían absortos de cualquier cosa que quisiera distraerla, ni parecía notar que su cabello negro hacia un intento de tapar su vista de la pagina. Casi se podría creer que no respirara. A pesar de que su piel era del mismo tono que el mío, aparenta como siempre he considerado que ella no es como las demás de nuestra edad; Su rostro, ojos, cabello y figura le delataban que no era de por aquí, teniendo la imagen como si fuera sacada de alguna pintura o dibujo perfectamente único.

Aunque siempre que ella me repitiera muchas veces que cada quien tendría ese "algo" que nos hacia ser especiales para la demás gente ella era distinta a cualquiera que pensara diferente a lo que intentara explicar.

Su cara cambio cuando dejo de ver lo que estaba leyendo y me miro a mí, estimando que me había descubierto perdida en mis pensamientos desde un tiempo ya demasiado largo. Después de varios segundos de un silencio incomodo para mí decidí que era mejor que yo dijera algo a que se siguiera con este momento tortuoso.

—¿Y bien… que te parece? —le dije de manera cautelosa. No notaba alguna muestra de enojo en su modo de verme pero he aprendido que con ella se debe tomar precauciones con la manera en la que podría contestar, o regañar en mi caso.

Creí que me diría algún sermón del porque me había tomado la molestia de mostrarle tal aburrido texto, pero solo se limito a golpearme la cara con la revista, a escasos momentos de poder reaccionar y evitarlo.

Hice un gesto de dolor al sentir el golpe, dejando mis esperanzas de que no se molestara conmigo en un olvido inmediato.

—Para mí que intentas manipularme o confundirme —dijo al fin Keyla.

—No puedo creer que piensas que mi intención sea esa —replique mientras me frotaba la mejilla. Levante la revista del suelo y que había tirado hacia mi cara hace unos instantes. Tenía un artículo de algún profesor de alguna universidad conocida sobre su reciente libro: Diferentes maneras de decirle al amor—. Además, Matt no es como tú crees que es. Lo que dice aquí es que el podría ser mi alma gemela.

—Mentiras —dijo de manera inmediata—. Escúchame, el no te conviene y lo sé porque te conozco desde siempre —menciono. Parecía que ya la había hartado sobre mi constante habladuría de él, pero debía de ponerse feliz de que por estas veces dejo de molestarla con las otras cosas de las que siempre le hablo, o eso pensé que pasaría cuando le conté sobre él la primera vez, cosa que no salió nada bien—, y no quiero que ese payaso te lastime.

—El no es ningún payaso y no me va lastimar, ¿Por qué no confías en mí? —pregunte un poco molesta. No podía creer que mi mejor amiga no me quisiera apoyar con esto. ¿No se supone que este tipo de problemas es como el punto fuerte para los amigos de uno?—. Tal vez solo estas celosa de que por fin pienso en alguien de esa manera.

Me miro con cara de pocos amigos y soltó un bufido de desaprobación—. Creo que no te tomas esto en serio Elisse —insistió—, ¿segura de que en realidad ya conoces bien tus sentimientos hacia él? Sabes que el amor es un sentimiento muy delicado…

—Si, lo comprendo —acepte derrotada. — Creo que de todas maneras no hubiera logrado que se fijara en alguien como yo, es decir, ¿Por qué habría de escogerme a mí? —saque mi celular de mi bolsillo para mirar la hora.10:48 PM. Era tarde, y era posible de que mis padres ya hayan llegado a casa—. Es hora de que vuelva, ya son casi las once y tengo clases mañana temprano.

Keyla tenía suerte de que no tuviera que levantarse temprano como yo. Ella estudiaba en casa, a tutorías de sus tíos que siempre parecía que estaban de viaje en países extravagantes casi cada mes. La última vez que supe de ellos la oí mencionar que se encontraban en alguna ciudad de España sobre asuntos pendientes de su interesante trabajo. Al menos mis padres no se iban tan lejos cuando tenían que viajar por asuntos del trabajo, en donde lo más lejos que se han ido es a alguna ciudad cercas de por lo menos 2 horas.

Sonrió mientras me dedicaba una mirada de reproche. Hizo un gesto sugiriendo que esperara un poco. Alcanzo algo de su mueble cercano a su cama como alguna clase de cajita de regalo aun sin envolver. Tomo mi mano y me puso en ella la caja que había agarrado. La abrí con un intento de reprimir una inmensa sonrisa en mi rostro sin éxito. Era un dije en forma de corazón plateado con una hermosa cadena incluida. No tenía apenas el tamaño de una moneda común en la palma de la mano. Era bellísimo. Parecía tener como grabadas varios diseños de algunos símbolos que no lograban verse con claridad.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto con un deje de preocupación en su voz—. Pensé que debía guardarlo hasta que cumplieras los 16 años, pero supongo que con esto recuerdes que me importas mucho y que te apoyare en cualquier decisión que hagas, a pesar de que podrías arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida ahí estaré, contigo.

Me quede sin palabras. Era un lindo gesto el que me diera algo tan bonito. Vi más de cerca lo que tenía el collar. Brillaba como una estrella vista desde lo lejos en el cielo en las tranquilas noches de invierno.

—Además —continuo—, que mejor manera de demostrarte que me importas que con las palabras de tu persona favorita. ¿No crees?

Ahora yo estaba confundida. ¿A qué se refería con "sabias palabras de mi persona favorita"?

Entendiendo que no lo lograba comprender mostro cara de desesperación y apunto hacia el collar. Puse mi vista de vuelta en el collar y lo saque para verlo mejor. Los tales símbolos que creí indescifrables eran pequeñas palabras escritas sobre la orilla de la forma del collar. Parecían decir algo, hasta que logre entender el mensaje casi oculto en una letra tan fina y pequeña:

"_If you can dream it, you can do it"_

Era la frase más conocida de Walt Disney. Oh Dios. Keyla sabe bien que me gusta todo lo referente a Disney y que me es difícil disimularlo dado a mi… am… pasado desastroso.

Claro que me gusta, me encanta, ese es el problema.

Toda mi vida se basa en Disney, si se puede decir así. Bueno, lo pondré de este modo: muñecos, gorros, ropa, zapatos, collares, cuadernos, libros, bolsos, dibujos, fotos, cuentos, música, películas en DVD, tazas, muebles, comida, dulces y mi habitación y teléfono celular llenos de Disney. Han sido mis tesoros más grandes desde siempre. Hasta ahora.

Antes de que pudiera mencionar alguna palabra me incline y la abrace lo suficientemente rápido como para que lograra reaccionar. Se quedo rígida unos segundos hasta que correspondió mi abrazo.

—¿Cómo le haces para hacer que me sienta mejor tan rápido? —curiosee mientras me ponía el collar alrededor del cuello y caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Ya sabes, lo normal —explico—. Busco maneras de hacerte reír. Mas tu parecido con Wendy Darling no me hace pensar que quieras irte de repente a buscar algún pelirrojo con decencia de ladrón.

—¡No me parezco a Wendy! —grite mientras me volteaba intentando no caer de la escalera—, y según yo Wendy tuvo un esposo y se caso teniendo 2 hijos. Si recuerdas la segunda película de Peter Pan ella ya es adulta además de que su hija Jane conoce a Peter después —solté tan rápido que parecía como si me faltara aire—. Sin decir que creo que Peter Pan es lindo y divertido, pero no es mi tipo.

—Qué bueno… —suspiro aliviada—. Porque Peter Pan es un mujeriego y superficial niño mimado.

—¿Desde cuándo piensas que Peter Pan es un mimado?

—Desde siempre —respondió un poco intranquila—. Oh cierto olvide algo allá arriba, espera aquí okey —dijo a media voz dirigiéndose a paso veloz de vuelta a su alcoba dejándome sola en la desolada sala. Su casa se encontraba en constante silencio y tranquilidad por la ausencia de sus tíos. Había lindos retratos de Keyla cuando era niña: estaba con sus tíos, algunas ella en brazos de ellos. Parecían ser tomadas como si fueran de otra época.

Me acerque a la ventana y observe fuera. Todo parecía calmado y oscuro esta noche, sin que pareciera que estuviéramos a mediados de Febrero, tiempo en donde es el mes más frio del invierno en Selinsgrove. Creí ver algo afuera moverse rápidamente.

Me acerque más casi mi cara contra el frio vidrio. Pensé que tal vez me estaba volviendo loca y que me imaginaba cosas por ser demasiada noche. Sentía mi respiración calmada percatándome de que no había sido nada. Hasta que una luz realmente brillante deslumbró toda mi vista, apartándome de donde estaba ocasionando que cayera al suelo, de no ser porque algo me sujeto por detrás.

No escuche cuando Keyla regreso de su habitación o si había gritado que ya bajaba pero me alegre de que hubiera estado ahí para amortiguar lo que me hubiera parecido un horrible golpe.

—Oye que… ¿estás bien? — quiso averiguar mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. No sabía si intentaba no reír o solo quería fastidiarme con el hecho de que casi termino en su piso—. Creo que el comentario de Wendy no te cayó nada bien.

—No fue eso. Creí ver algo afuera y… —me detuve cuando alcance ver algo nuevo que traía puesto—¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? —pregunte señalando lo que le rodeaba el cuello. Traía un lindo collar idéntico al que me había dado, solo que su color era de un dorado resplandeciente. El suyo no parecía tener ninguna inscripción por algún lado del corazón.

—¿Lo notaste verdad? —dijo con una larga sonrisa en su rostro—.Es parecido al tuyo, solo que este me hace recordar muchas cosas de… olvídalo es solo una tontería —rio nerviosa.

—Sí, es lindo —comente—. Me gusta, pero el tuyo no tiene nada escrito en el.

—Es porque se me ocurrió algo diferente en el mío. Con tu collar supuse con lo que dice está bien y es mas tu estilo.

—Piensas muy bien estas cosas —Tenía sentido. Los detalles eran como su especialidad desde siempre incluyendo sus reprimendas cuando me meto en problemas—. Debo regresar a casa. ¿Te veo mañana a la misma hora?

—Claro. Cuídate Wendy.

—Sabes, si quieres darme a parecer a alguien podría ser otra —no iba dejar que ella me ganara—. Quizás… ¿Elsa?

—¿Hablas de la nueva que acaban de sacar? No lo creo —parecía divertida—, y ni siquiera a su hermana te acercas.

—Eso me ofende. ¿Entonces quien podría ser yo? —le pregunte mientras me ponía la chaqueta y salía de su casa.

—Te diré quién. Serás… Elisse Morgan.

—Pero esa soy yo.

—Exacto.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno me tardo demasiado en escribir siquiera un capitulo pero hago un esfuerzo en no dejarlo.**

**Espero les guste y todo eso.**


End file.
